Repos Vraiment ?
by SuperTeckelle
Summary: La Seconde Guerre Mondiale oblige le Japon à être sur ses gardes, mais une sorte de trêve permet au sergent Kageyama Tobio de se reposer un peu...N'est-ce pas Tanaka-san ?


Haikyuu !

L'histoire se passe durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, au Japon. Les personnages ne sont, bien sur, pas à moi. Voila :)

* * *

Au QG Est de Kyoto, un jeune sergent déambulait dans les couloirs plus par ennui que par envie. Ce fut donc un soulagement lorsqu'il fut interpellé par un supérieur.

\- Alors, Kageyama-kun, t'as enfin réussi à prendre quelques jour de repos ?

\- Tanaka-san ? Oui, j'ai 4 jours de permission. J'ai deux jours en commun avec Kuroo-san et 3 avec vous.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu. On va pouvoir se détendre un peu et oublier ce climat instable. J'irai bien faire un tour en ville, dit-il pensif.

\- Pour ma part je pense que je vais surtout dormir, dit-il en se massant la nuque doucement. J'ai été pas mal demandé ces dernières semaines.

\- Oui, mais tu sais, on peut aussi prendre du bon temps en ville, tu pourras te détendre, te faire chouchouter, il souriait à pleine dents.

\- Pardon ?

\- Haha, je vais parler à Kuroo, tu vas voir, ça va être super.

Il laissa le jeune homme comme deux ronds de flan et partit chercher l'adjudant-chef aux cheveux noirs. Kageyama Tobio était du genre lent à la détente et n'avait finalement pas d'objections à se promener un peu. Aussi lorsqu'ils furent devant une maison close il voulut s'enfuir de honte.  
C'était sans compter sur ses deux supérieurs qui prirent un malin plaisir à le torturer un peu avant d'entrer.

\- Me dis pas que t'es puceau, le chambra Tanaka, toi, un grand brun mystérieux !

\- Non ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter…ce genre d'endroit.

\- C'est un ordre sergent, tu vas venir avec nous et te choisir quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit entière, Tetsurou Kuroo avait pris soin de détacher chaque syllabe. Interdiction de t'enfuir, sinon, je te nomme pour un mois complet de nettoyage des couches.

Face à ce charmant dilemme, le plus jeune ne pu qu'accepter le premier choix. L'idée de nettoyer plus de 1800 chambres tous les jours de chaque semaine pendant un mois lui suffit à lui retourner l'estomac.

Ils entrèrent finalement. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'inclina devant eux avant de les regarder chacun droit dans les yeux.

\- Bonsoir messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Nous aimerions nous détendre un peu, défendre notre belle patrie nous fatigue beaucoup, se vanta l'adjudant-chef, aussi, nous voudrions passer cette soirée en charmante compagnie loin de nos camarade rudes et sales.

\- Oh, vous êtes donc militaires, elle s'inclina encore une fois, merci de protéger notre pays. Suivez moi, s'il-vous-plait, je vais vous montrer les choix qui s'offrent à vous.

Les trois gradés suivirent la femme après avoir retirés leur chaussures. Ils s'installèrent finalement dans un petit salon, la femme était partie chercher les geisha.

\- Voici nos résidents. Choisissez.

Kageyama ouvrit grand les yeux, devant lui se tenait de jeunes femmes mais aussi des garçons tout aussi jeunes. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au lieutenant Tanaka qui observait attentivement chaque personne.

De son côté Kuroo arborait un sourire satisfait et narquois. Il avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper. Il se leva et tendis sa main vers un jeune homme blond d'environ 19 ans, puis un garçon brun plus petit, plus frêle qui rougit instantanément en croisant le regard brulant du militaire. Se connaissaient-ils ?

\- Je vais choisir les deux-là.

\- Vous devrez payer pour les deux monsieur…?

\- Kuroo Tetsurou. Je sais, je sais. Alors, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses deux proies, où allons-nous ?

\- Suivez-moi, dit simplement le blond.

\- A demain, Kuroo-sama.

Toujours sous le choc, notre petit prude remarqua à peine que son collègue s'était levé à son tour pour aider une petite blondinette à faire de même.

\- Ah, monsieur, celle-ci est encore vierge.

\- Et du coup ?

\- Vous devez payer en plus pour son mizuage.

\- Ah, pas de problème. Je vais prendre soin de toi, lui sourit-il.

Enfin, la femme posa ses yeux sur Tobio qui continua de fixer le sol.

\- Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que c'est votre première fois dans une demeure comme celle-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

\- N-non.

\- Me permettez-vous de choisir à votre place ? J'ai en tête une personne qui saura vous dé(b)rider.

\- Faites.

\- Bien, elle fit glisser une porte, Hinata, viens par ici.

\- Oui madame ?

Kageyama crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter, elle lui proposait un garçon !? Il failli s'étrangler avec sa salive lorsqu'il vit Hinata. Un petit rouquin à la chevelure sauvage, un corps svelte, petit, fin et surtout un regard ambré fascinant. Il portait un kimono de femme blanc avec des motifs en forme d'arabesque rose très féminin. Son obi pourpre lui avait était noué devant, et affinait sa silhouette déjà menue.

\- S'il ne vous plait pas je peux appeler Shimizu.

\- Non ! Euh, je veux dire, Hinata est… très bien.

\- Bien. A demain dans ce cas, dit-elle en disparaissant.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

\- J'aimerai prendre un bain.

\- Ah ! Euh, oui, mh si vous voulez bien me suivre monsieur.

\- Kageyama. Je m'appelle Kageyama Tobio.

\- Bien Kageyama-sama. C'est par-là.

Il suivit de près le roux. Vraiment, cette nuque lui sembla incroyablement attirante. Il avait beau se dire que c'était un garçon, et probablement une erreur, quelque chose l'empêchait de faire demi-tour. Ils arrivèrent devant les bains, Hinata entra en regardant l'officier par dessus son épaule. Lorsque le militaire croisa ce regard orangé qui l'aguicha il serra les dents. Il se sentait idiot de s'emballer pour un simple coup d'oeil.

\- Je vais vous aidez, Hinata joignit le geste à la parole en prenant le manteau du sergent.

\- Merci. Et toi ? Je veux dire, il se gratta la nuque, je peux te déshabiller ?

\- Bien sur ! Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez, en fait.

Il fut carrément choqué d'une telle franchise accompagnée d'un regard innocent et déterminé. Le noiraud défit la ceinture rouge tout en observant les réactions du plus petit. Il décida de parler pour alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'ai 18 ans, Kageyama-sama, et vous ?

\- 21. Ca fais longtemps que tu es ici ?

\- Mh, depuis que j'ai 13 ans, je crois. Cela va peut-être vous paraitre dérangeant, mais j'aime bien ce que je fais. J'adore surtout jouer à la balle avec mes clients ou danser, je suis très doué vous savez. Et puis, le kimono des femmes me va bien, non ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Tobio avait suspendu ses gestes tout le temps du discours, pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Les joues rouge, il repris son action. La ceinture glissa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et les pans du kimono s'ouvrirent légèrement sur deux autres couches. Avec beaucoup de délicatesse il recommença à dénouer les liens. Quand, enfin, le corps de Hinata lui fut entièrement dévoilé il recula pour mieux l'observer. Sans nulle doute le jeune homme avait un corps très féminin, les seins en moins. Mais ses bras, son torse, ses jambes, son visage, tout était fin et harmonieux et semblait doux. Le rouquin s'avança vers lui et finit de l'achever lorsqu'il défit sa ceinture, retira sa chemise et son pantalon.

\- Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tout rouge.

\- Ça va, je n'ai pas l'habitude. C'est tout.

\- Vous voulez arrêter ? Parce que, il attrapa la bordure du caleçon du plus grand, je trouve que ce serait dommage de s'arrêter là.

\- Je trouve aussi.

Kageyama laissa le garçon lui retirer son sous-vêtement en soupirant de bien-être lorsque les doigts de l'autre entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Nus tout les deux, ils entrèrent dans le bain.

\- Je vais vous lavez.

Il passa dans son dos et lui massa les épaules. Mais il ne put le faire longtemps, son homologue s'était retourné et avait uni leur lèvres. Un charmant gémissement lui échappa alors que Tobio faisait tournoyer leur langues. Il posa les mains sur les hanches de Hinata et rapprocha leur corps, il voulait le sentir encore plus. Le baiser torride fut coupé par le jeune prostitué, qui tenta de reprendre son souffle, les joues carminées et la bouche grande ouverte. Un parfaite visionne la luxure pensa Tobio qui sourit triomphant d'être venu à bout du garçon devant lui. Hinata fronça les sourcils devant cette marque de supériorité et s'empressa de mordiller la lèvre inférieure pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas si inoffensif que ça. Leurs érections s'accrochèrent et ils gémirent en concert.

\- Hey, Hinata ?

\- Ou-oui Kageyama-sama ?

\- On a le droit de le faire ici ?

\- Oui, on peut le faire où vous voulez dans la maison.

\- Parfait, il déposa un bisou sur sa joue, alors on va commencer ici, il embrassa son cou, et on verra après.

\- Ça ve ma.

Ils joignirent leurs lèvres de nouveau, mais cette fois Kageyama s'assit sur le bord du bassin et installa le rouquin sur ses genoux. Le noiraud lui caressait le dos, les fesses la nuque sans arrêter de l'embrasser, cette sensation était tellement agréable, Hinata avait raison, il était doué pour danser, notamment avec sa langue. Les lèvres du sergent se mirent à explorer le cou gracile qui s'offrait à lui, les gémissements de Hinata l'encourageaient à aller plus loin, plus bas. Une fois le plus petit debout, il prit un malin plaisir à lécher l'intérieur des cuisses sans jamais toucher ni son pénis ni ses bourses.

\- K-Kageyama-sama, anhh…s'il-vous-plait….

\- Oui, demanda-t-il narquois, soudain pris d'une fougue qui lui était jusqu'à lors, inconnue.

\- Laissez-moi m'occupez de vous, gémit-il difficilement alors que la langue mutine s'approchait dangereusement d'une partie de son anatomie.

Il se remit assit et toucha doucement la verge en face de lui, il sortit sa langue et acheva littéralement son ainé. Sa bouche prit l'érection du militaire qui se laissa aller dans des soupirs de plus en plus érotiques qui plurent au rouquin, la surprise fut totale lorsqu'un doigt s'introduisit en lui, il se détendit vite et bientôt trois doigts la caressait. Sachant que personne ne viendrait Hinata laissa sa voix résonner dans le bain, sans la moindre vergogne. Il dut faire preuve de beaucoup de volonté pour retirer les doigts du noiraud.

\- Ça ne te plaisait pas, s'enquit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, dit-il en reprenant son souffle. C'est juste que j'aimerai quelque chose de… différent.

Les joues rouges, Kageyama plaça Hinata sur ses genoux, et le pénétra lentement sans le quitter des yeux, guettant chaque mimique de son visage, de peur de le blesser. Entièrement dedans, il se fit violence pour ne pas le prendre sauvagement. La température grimpa lorsque le prostitué se mis à bouger les hanches de manière enivrante. En parfaite symbiose, les deux hommes étaient plus connectés au monde extérieur, Soudain, Kageyama se retira, plaqua le plus petit sur le ventre avant de le pénétrer à nouveau, les plaintes sexuelles du roux le rendait encore plus fou de lui. Le dos creusé Hinata prenait son pied comme jamais, son excitation grandit, il n'en pouvais plus et se sentait partir.

\- Kag-Kageyama-sama, je vais venir, parvint-il à dire entre deux cris.

\- M-Moi aussi.

Il accéléra ses mouvements, les cris de Hinata l'encourageant, et se libéra en même temps que lui.

Épuisé, il se retira et s'assit dans le bain qui l'apaisa. Il sentit un poids sur son épaule gauche, le petit roux s'était collé lui avec un mine satisfaite au possible.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'un client me fait cet effet.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, il le regarda droit dans les yeux, c'était absolument incroyable, c'était tellement bon ! Vous reviendrez ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il vit son regard s'attrister, et toi ? Tu veux me revoir ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors, je reviendrai, il détourna le regard les joues rouges.

Hinata, ravi, l'embrassa sur la joue, puis se leva et incita le brun faire de même. Il lui pris la main et l'emmena se sécher sur un banc de bois. Une fois vêtus, ils se dirigèrent vers une dès chambres. Voyant le regard interrogateur du militaire, il rigola légèrement.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dis que vous vouliez vous amuser ailleurs, demanda-t-il taquin.

Pris de court, Tobio ne pus que devenir une tomate et bégayer maladroitement, devant cette mine amusante, le jeune homme de joie lui sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue encore une fois et de l'entrainer sur le futon avec un regard gourmand.

Est-ce la fin ? Haha, je ne pense pas, je vais peut-être faire un suite centrée sur Tanaka et Kuroo.

Un p'tit review fait toujours plaisir, j'accepte tout commentaires :)

Voila, c'est tout pour moi, à bientôt les loulous !


End file.
